Spawnable Plants
Spawnable Plants (also called Potted Plants) are plants that can be used in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. They are neither playable nor revivable, (except for by Crazy Dave who can revive them to Revive Rainbow), they are also plantable in Garden Ops, Gardens & Graveyards, and Taco Bandits. Most of the Spawnable Plants attack zombies; however, Heal Flowers do not attack zombies. The Spawnable Plants come in many rarities, the weak ones are usually common or uncommon, while the more useful and more powerful ones have rare or even extremely rare rarity. There is a total of 19 Spawnable Plants. List of Spawnable Plants *Pea Cannon - Shoots peas at a slow rate that deal splash damage. *Pea Repeater - Shoots twice as many peas as the Pea Cannon. *Gatling Pea - Shoots pea pellets that deal constant un-stopped damage when in-sight. *Bonk Choy - Punches zombies, dealing heavy damage with the disadvantage of requiring to "recharge". *Scaredy-shroom - It is useful due to the fact it has long range, its disadvantage is hiding when zombies get close to it. Also, takes much less damage when hidden. Its Halloween costume is called Frankenshroom. *Heal Flower - Drops six sun nearby, which heal plants. *Fume-shroom - Sprays zombies with acidic bubbles that can penetrate shields. *Goop-shroom - This a good way to slow zombies down. Unsuspecting zombies can easily be attacked by the Goop-shroom and get stunned to make plants vanquish more easily. *Snap Dragon - Breathes fire at short distance that can make zombies take additional damage over-time. Its Halloween costume is called Cat Dragon. *Ice-shroom - A more powerful version of the Goop-shroom, except against freeze-immune enemies like the Yeti. It can freeze multiple zombies. Its Christmas costume is called Snow-shroom. *Doom-shroom - Explodes and does 200 damage, than recharges for a while. Very effective against Garden Ops bosses. It is best to use it in dark areas in Gardens & Graveyards, as it hides, however its whole body comes out sometimes when it is ready to explode, and its glowing red eyes may sometimes give it away to enemy players. Its Christmas costume is called Cariboom. *Ice Peashooter - It does ice damage to zombies, slowing or freezing them. It is quite useful in Gardens & Graveyards. *Fire Peashooter - It does fire damage to zombies, which is useful against groups of zombies. However, it is very weak to bosses, just like all the other peashooting Spawnable Plants. *Bamboo Shoot - Fires four explosive projectiles randomly that land nearby dealing massive amounts of damage, very similar to the ability of drones. *Laser Bean - Shoots medium damage lasers very quickly. *Toxic Gloom-shroom - A new potted plant introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 which uses the toxic gas to poison the zombies. *Lightning Reed - A new potted plant introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It shoots lightning bolts at zombies that deals electric damage. *Weed - A new type of Spawnable Plant introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. They are not potted plants but plant counterparts of AI zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. **Weed - The plant counterpart of Browncoat Zombie. **Pumpkin Weed - The plant counterpart of Conehead Zombie. **Terracotta Weed - The plant counterpart of Buckethead Zombie. **Vase Weed - The plant counterpart of Coffin Zombie. **Porcelain Vase Weed - The same as Vase Weed. **Leaf Shield Weed - The plant counterpart of Newspaper Zombie. **Wood Shield Weed - The plant counterpart of Screen Door Zombie. **Flag Weed - The plant counterpart of Flag Zombie. **Heal Weed - The plant counterpart of Heal Zombie. **Dandelion - The plant counterpart of Exploding Imp. **Hypno-shroom - Impairs a zombie's vision and slowly leeches their health. Strategies Some Spawnable Zombies overpower all the potted plants. There are also more Spawnable Zombies than Spawnable Plants, and Spawnable Zombies can last for multiple bases (sometimes the entire round) while Spawnable Plants can only last one base (since they and their flower pots disappear when a base is captured), which makes it unfair to the plants. And most zombies focus on destroying plants and take longer to vanquish because of very high health and ability to walk. It can be guaranteed 80% of the time that Coffin and Outhouse Zombies will be more useful than a Doom-shroom despite being less rare than a Doom-shroom. Even Spawnable Zombies outside of Garden Ops will attempt to vanquish potted plants so it is recommended to put Tallnuts around them. But it will sometimes block shooting plants' projectiles, preventing it from shooting zombies, so only use it on certain plants. For shooting plants, you can use Tallnut Battlements to protect them from being eaten by Spawnable Zombies and letting the plant shoot zombies, however this will usually not protect them against playable zombies. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare PEACCARD.png|Pea Cannon PEACARD.png|Pea Repeater Gatlin.png|Gatling Pea Bonk.png|Bonk Choy Scaredy.png|Scaredy-shroom Frankenshroom.png|Frankenshroom Heal.png|Heal Flower Foom.png|Fume-shroom Goop shroom.png|Goop-shroom Snap.png|Snap Dragon Cat Dragon.jpg|Cat Dragon Ice sh.png|Ice-shroom Snow-shroom.png|Snow-shroom Doom.png|Doom-shroom Cariboom .png|Cariboom New ice.png|Ice Peashooter New fire.png|Fire Peashooter New bamboo.png|Bamboo Shoot Laser Bean gw.png|Laser Bean ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' PeaCannonSticker.png|Pea Cannon PeaGatlingSticker.png|Pea Gatling Fume-shroomSticker.png|Fume-shroom Goop-shroomSticker.png|Goop-shroom SnapDragonSticker.png|Snap Dragon IceShroomSticker.png|Ice-shroom Doom-shroomStickerGW2.png|Doom-shroom LightingReedSticker.png|Lightning Reed ToxicGloomShroomSticker.png|Toxic Gloom-shroom Hypno-shroom GW2.PNG|Hypno-shroom Trivia *All Spawnable Plants make sounds when planted and when vanquished. *When killed with fire or with explosives (like the ZPG or the Imp Punt) most potted plants just wilt, even though normally they would burned up or been blown to pieces. The flower pot they are placed in is also unaffected. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Spawnable Plants